A current electronic cigarette case is often used to store electronic cigarettes for the smoker using. Besides electronic cigarettes, smoker usually smokes traditional cigarettes, so that various tastes are obtained for desire.
For smoking traditional cigarettes, smoker often needs take cigarette lighter by himself. However, because the cigarette lighter is small, smoker usually forgets where it is placed thus it is inconvenient for smoking traditional cigarette.
Therefore, the cigarette lighter can be integrated in the electronic cigarette case, which can solve the problem in the art that smoker often forgets the cigarette lighter which causes inconvenience for smoking traditional cigarette. Additionally, the cigarette lighter can be integrated in the electronic cigarette case which meets the personalized desires to a great degree.